<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caminho sem Volta by CohenMika (HiratsukaMi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112649">Caminho sem Volta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiratsukaMi/pseuds/CohenMika'>CohenMika (HiratsukaMi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>O Segredo Na Floresta (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:03:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiratsukaMi/pseuds/CohenMika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Liz, Thiago, Joui, César e Arthur andavam de carro o mais devagar possível, olhando em volta procurando algo. A estrada possuía uma leve inclinação e florestas a sua direita e esquerda, o que fornecia um ar assustador a paisagem, já que estavam perto da casa de Virgulino."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caminho sem Volta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey pessoal, tudo bem? Faz um tempinho que não posto nada, então cá estou eu para compartilhar mais uma fic de "O Segredo na Floresta"! Essa fic também foi postada no Inkspired, no @hira_mi. Espero que gostem e aguardem mais fics sobre essa categoria! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Liz, Thiago, Joui, César e Arthur andavam de carro o mais devagar possível, olhando em volta procurando algo. A estrada possuía uma leve inclinação e florestas a sua direita e esquerda, o que fornecia um ar assustador a paisagem, já que estavam perto da casa de Virgulino. Para que não houvesse mais problemas, o grupo optou por estacionar o veículo na direção oposta a que seguiriam, despistando qualquer pessoa que os seguissem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Com tudo certo eles descem do carro; e começam a pegar todos os itens necessários para prosseguir. Terminando os preparativos, Thiago fecha o porta-malas e começa a caminhar em direção a floresta que circulava a casa do falecido doutor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>César para de repente, sentindo um arrepio por todo o corpo, percebendo que essa reação não foi causada por sua fobia do frio. Ela soava como um alerta piscando em vermelho: “não entrem na floresta”. Com toda essa tensão, o moreno ficou para trás e, se não fosse por Arthur, o grupo teria deixado o hacker para trás.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— César vamos! Precisamos terminar isso logo! Quero beber e brincar de “eu nunca” com vocês de novo! — Arthur chama o amigo mas, quando vê seu estado, fica preocupado — Aconteceu alguma coisa César?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Só um arrepio…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você precisa de mais agasalhos?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não… É só que algo dentro de mim está dizendo para não entrarmos na floresta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas nosso objetivo está lá!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Algo me diz que se entrarmos agora, não terá mais volta…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Cesinha, Arthur! Vão ficar aí parados? — Thiago questiona gritando de uma distância considerada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— A gente tá indo! — Arthur pega César pela mão e o puxa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>César não luta de volta e segue o amigo. Antes de seguir floresta adentro, o hacker dá uma última olhada no carro. Pela névoa um pouco mais controlada, o moreno conseguiu ver a silhueta transparente de um homem grisalho, alto e forte e reconheceu-o como Christopher, seu pai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris estava sorrindo para ele enquanto acenava. O moreno conseguia ouví-lo dizer algo como “vai meninooo, você consegue! O pai tá orgulhoso de você!”. Assim que ouviu tal frase, sorriu como se estivesse feliz em rever alguém querido. Contudo, sua felicidade se tornou melancolia e, antes de voltar a seguir Arthur, o moreno sussurrou: “esteja comigo pai… E muito obrigado por tudo.”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Após esse vislumbre a confiança de César aumenta, fazendo aquele arrepio que sentia transformar-se em força para prosseguir. Com isso o hacker adentra a densa floresta com seus amigos, tendo a certeza de que Christopher está olhando por ele.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>